sorprendente
by eclipse total
Summary: "Justo cuando pensó que nada podría sorprenderlo... Llega su jefe y lo hace. El sistema de justicia de su nación estába podrído" ONE-SHOT México.


**Hetalia no me pertenece**, lamentablemente méxico es mio (?) y digo lamentable porque aún no se me hace verlo en hetalia xD

Mi méxico es el mismo que antes: Vicente (Con difenrencia de que aquí no hay mesoamérica).

* * *

-Y justo cuando nada logra sorprenderme… ¡Paz! Hacen algo sorprendentemente estúpido.

El dueño de esa voz eran los estados unidos mexicanos… México, para los _cuates_.

Vaya que su nuevo jefe era sorprendente… ¿Todo un año por alcohol adulterado cuando ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta?

-Simplemente genial – Dijo el mexicano con un tono despectivo – Estoy de mal a peor.

Pensó que sus problemas habían sido una guerra contra el narcotráfico. Que mal estaba. Pensó en lo que provino a continuación, la canasta básica subió hasta el cielo ¿Cómo iba él a comprar tales cosas a tales precios?

Pensó en sus elecciones. ¿Un actor de televisión que solo iba a por el asiento presidencial? ¿Un enfermo de poder? ¿Una… una…? ¡Rayos, ni siquiera sabía que decir la señora J! Y el señor Q ya ni se diga…

Pero nunca pensó que el actor de televisión "ganara".

-Estos mexicanos son unos estúpidos – Dijo una mujer. México supo que hablaba a través de la reja que tenía detrás.

-Dile eso a mi jefe, no a mí – Masculló México - ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tienes esa voz a francesada, odio a Francia, sabes los problemas que tu país me hizo pasar por culpa de unos pasteles…? ¡Pasteles, por dios! ¿Puede haber algo menos maduro que eso?

La mujer no comprendió lo que la nación dijo, ya que ni siquiera sabía que esa una "nación".

-Seguramente los robaste – Dijo como quién no quiere la cosa - ¿Qué otras cosas puede traerte aquí?

- ¿No voy a hablar de eso contigo?

- Como sea, ¿Quieres saber que me trajo aquí? Te lo diré. Yo soy secuestradora, me dieron 50 años y estoy segura que alguien en mi nación está protestando por mí…

- Ah… eres tú la bruja que secuestraba mexicanos… Vaya, otra cosa para odiar a Francia.

-Los mexicanos se secuestran entre ellos – Dijo la mujer.

- Sí, y aunque odie admitirlo gracias al señor C una gran mayoría de ellos están tras la rejas… Creí que el señor C había sido claro. Estás en México y las cosas se hacen como yo digo – La mujer alzó las cejas – Bueno, las leyes de México son así, te pasarán un largo rato en la cárcel.

Justo en ese momento un policía entró al lugar.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora de que me vinieras a sacar! – Exclamó el mexicano, pero no era a él al que sacaban… No, era a esa mujer. México se encontraba sorprendido, el señor P sí que podría sorprenderlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

- Vaya, ya era tiempo – La mujer se acomodó la ropa y siguió al policía tras la puerta – Adiós, mexicanito – Saludó canturreando.

Bien… Una secuestradora liberada por lo que seguramente sería faltas de pruebas… Y él pudriéndose un año en la cárcel por alcohol adulterado que no sabía de dónde había sacado. Sí, su jefe era capaz de dejarlo ahí hasta que cumpliera su sentencia.

-¡No es justo! ¡Quiero un abogado! – Gritó el mexicano, sin que nadie saliera a su encuentro.

Afortunadamente el proceso penal hizo que saliera en libertad a tan solo un mes, solo al darse cuenta de que se trataba realmente de una nación.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse: **Debería estár haciendo tarea xD Pero bueno...

Es una lástima lo que vive México. El sistema de justicía está taaaaaaaan mal que si México no fuera nación hubiera estado en la carcél largo tiempo. En realidad no sé cuando tiempo dan por alchohol adulterado, solo fue un "motivo "x". ¿Alguen aquí vió la pelicula "Presunto culpable"? Bueno, yo no xD Pero si sé de que iba... Y si la vieron sabran lo mal que estamos en México sobre eso.

Ahora, Mi méxico, si alguien no lo conoce, es bastante agradable y hospitalario. Pero eso no significa que sea muy amigable con todo el mundo (O eso es Aridoamérica, Mesoamerica es muy amigable pero yandere... Recuerden que hacían sacrificios humanos xD).

Y no odio a Francia, pero me pareció divertido lo de la guerra de los pastles y lo inmaduro que a México se le hace xD A la que si detento es a esa mujer e.e Por ella fue que hice esto, porque los culpables salen libre y los inocentes adentro... (Yo lo viví con un primo u.u)

En fin... Ni siquiera sé si alguien leerá esto xD Mejor me iré a terminar.

Saludos~


End file.
